Kehidupan Selebrate
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, ia dipaksa oleh sang Ayah untuk menggantikannya di Uchiha Corp. Setelah Sasuke menyetujui perintah Ayahnya, ia harus dapat masalah yaitu menabrak seorang gadis. Tapi gadis itu mampu mengikat Sasuke karena ketulusannya, tapi berbeda juga dengan para penggemar setia U.S yang mengamuk karena berita Sasuke berpacaran dengan gadis yang ia tabrak. lanjutnya ada di sini :).


**U. Sasuke & H. Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Om, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : NWK**

"Kecemburuan Seorang Anak"

_Chapter 1_

"Sasuke kau mau tidak mau harus menggantikan Ayah di perusahaan Uchiha Corp ini!" perintah Fugaku Uchiha tegas pada anak bungsunya.

"Ayah! Harus berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak akan berhenti dari karier ku menjadi aktor!" jawab Sasuke tak kalah dengan nada bicara Fugaku.

"Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintah Ayah, akan Ayah hapus namamu dari marga Uchiha!" ancam Ayahnya.

"Fugaku-_kun_, apakah kau tidak terlalu keras pada anak kita Sasuke-_kun_?" sela Ibunya Sasuke yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Tidak, setiap anak harus menuruti perintah orang tuanya!" jelas Fugaku pada Mikoto.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Fugaku, Mikoto tidak berani menyela perdebatan antara suami dan anaknya.

"Kenapa selalu aku? Apakah Itachi-_nii_ pernah diperintah oleh Ayah seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke. Itachi kakakmu sudah membangun sebuah perusahaan baru yang berada di Oto, dan perusahaan Uchiha kita yang berada disini tidak ada penggantinya karena Ayah akan turun jabatan! Jadi Ayah harap sebelum Ayah tutup usia kau bisa menjadi direktur di Uchiha Corp ini!" jelas Ayahnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menuruti perintah Ayahnya, namun keinginan dan Ego nya mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Fugaku _to the point_.

"Huuh.. baik aku terima, selama tidak menyangkut dengan profesiku menjadi aktor." Ujar Sasuke menyerah dengan tarikan nafas yang berat.

"Bagus. Itu yang aku inginkan darimu anakku." Kata Fugaku seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sesudah berkata demikian Sasuke menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas dan merebahkan badannya di ranjang king size miliknya.

'Sreek'

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar Sasuke bergeser. Rupanya Mikoto memasuki kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Mikoto lembut pada anak bungsunya.

"Iya Ibu?" tanya Sasuke pada Ibunya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke selalu bersikap kasar itu hanya pada orang yang belum ia kenal. Berbeda saat ia mengenal orang dan orang itu sangat dekat dengannya.

"Perkataan Ayahmu tadi anggap saja itu permintaan bukan perintah ya nak?" jelas Mikoto lagi.

"Ya Bu aku mengerti." Balas Sasuke seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ibu bangga padamu. Sekarang kau harus istirahat ya sudah malam, besok pagi kau akan ada rapat penggantian Ayahmu.. Oyasumi." Pamit Mikoto dan langsung melenggang keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Oyasumi." Gumam Sasuke membalas kata-kata Mikoto tadi.

'Kami-_sama_, aku memiliki Ayah yang tegas dan Ibu yang lembut. Aku jadi bingung dengan dunia milikmu ini.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Dan ia segera tertidur lelap setelah berujar demikian.

.

'KRINNG'

Bel alarm terdengar dari jam weaker Sasuke.

"Kuso!" gumam Sasuke dan segera mematikan alarm nya itu.

Setelah ingat akan perkataan Ibunya tadi malam, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, karena ia akan berangkat ke perusahaan Uchiha Corp pagi-pagi sekali.

.

"Sasuke—_san_, Fugaku-_sama_ sudah menunggu anda untuk makan malam di bawah." Jelas seorang maid keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman.

Setelah selesai berpakaian ia segera menuju ruang makan, untuk makan pagi bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, karena memang Itachi sedang berada di Oto bersama Hana tunangannya.

.

"Ohayou Sasuke-_kun_?" sapa Ibunya lembut seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Ibu." Balas Sasuke disertai senyuman hangat yang khusus ia berikan pada Ibu tercintanya.

Akhirnya keluarga Uchiha ini melaksanakan makan pagi mereka dengan khidmat tanpa ada yang berbicara atupun bunyi antara piring dan sendok maupun garpu.

#Sangat ter atur ;p

Setelah selesai Sasuke pamit pada Ayah dan Ibunya, karena ia harus menempati jadwal yang terbagi dua dengan kariernya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke dan langsung membawa tas kerja nya dan melenggang pergi dari kediaman Uchiha ini.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah keluar dari luar rumah Uchiha. Fugaku berkata sesuatu pada Mikoto.

"Anak kita Sasuke, sebenarnya mempunyai hati yang baik dan tulus. Tapi ia juga memiliki ego yang tak kalah kuatnya." Kata Fugaku pada Mikoto. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

Sasuke segera menaiki motor sport biru miliknya, dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

.

"Kenapa Ayah begitu keras? Padahal ada beberapa hal yang akan aku lakukan mulai dari minggu ini.. pertama aku harus kembali konferensi pers, kuliah, dan sekarang Ayah menambah kan dengan aku harus menjadi direktur kedua setelahnya!" gerutu Sasuke diatas motornya dengan wajah yang tertutupi helm.

Karena gerutuannya, ia sampai tidak bisa fokus pada jalan raya. Sehingga secara tidak sengaja Sasuke menubruk seorang gadis yang akan menyebrangi jalan.

Dengan nafas berat, Sasuke segera turun dari atas motornya. Saat Sasuke turun, suasana disana langsung menjadi hening, gadis yang sedang meringis turut diam ketika melihat Sasuke turun dari motornya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja tidak memakai penyamaran ketika turun dari motor, karena ia berfikir tidak ada orang banyak disana. Tapi kenyataannya salah besar, tak lama setelahnya beberapa orang terlebih gadis-gadis memekik kaget melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju arah gadis yang ditabraknya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku ha-hanya sedikit luka kecil." Jawab gadis yang ditabrak Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke karena merasa bersalah dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"A-aku mau pergi ke panti asuhan." Jawab gadis itu.

"Panti asuhan? Dengan siapa kau tinggal disana?" tanya Sasuke seperti orang linglung. Sudah jelas pasti bersama Ibu pengurus panti dan teman-teman senasibnya.

"Ba-banyak." Jawab gadis itu menunduk.

"Kakimu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Ti-tidak. Gomen, sudah merepotkanmu. A-aku pergi." Pamit gadis itu buru-buru.

"Tapi lukamu?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku tak apa-apa, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

DEG

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan senyuman yang indah dari seorang gadis. Dari banyaknya artis-artis dan rekan-rekan perempuannya Sasuke belum pernah merasakan senyuman seindah milik gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sasuke juga sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya, begitu juga Sakura yang memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi banyak orang disini." Kata Sakura dengan bisikan karena ia malu sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Tak apa." Jelas Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju motor nya.

.

Banyak orang terlebih gadis yang mengabadikan foto Sasuke dengan gadis itu.

"Pegangan yang erat!" perintah Sasuke.

"Eh ba-baik." Ucap gadis itu kikuk sekaligus malu.

Sasuke tidak merasa malu ketika dilihat banyak orang, karena memang ia sudah biasa ketika orang-orang menggerumuninya.

.

Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk langsung pergi ke perusahaan Ayahnya, ia lebih memilih berdiam dulu di panti asuhan tempat dimana gadis yang ditabraknya berada disini.

"Arigatou, oh iya aku Sakura Haruno. Anda?" tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura dengan sopan.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau sejak kapan tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat bagian panti asuhan.

"Sejak umurku 6 tahun, aku terpisah dengan Ayah dan Ibuku di Jepan. Jadi aku dibawa oleh pihak panti asuhan." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sekarang kau berusia berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"A-aku 17 tahun, kalau anda Sasuke-_san_?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Kita berbeda 3 tahun, aku sudah menjelang 20 tahun bulan nanti. Karena aku tak banyak waktu, aku pamit pergi salamkan salam dariku pada pihak panti asuhan." Pamit Sasuke saat akan melajukan motornya.

"Iya Sasuke-_san_ hati-hati." Balas gadis itu riang.

"Hn." Bersama dengan gumaman Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi bersama motor sport birunya.

.

.

Sasuke segera menuju ruangan rapat yang biasa Ayahnya tunjukkan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Fugaku cepat.

"Aku habis mengantarkan gadis yang aku tabrak Ayah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Karena sudah ada anakku, kita mulai saja rapat pengunduran ini." Kata Fugaku memulai pembicaraan.

Semua anggota termasuk para hadirin rapat berbicara mengenai Sasuke yang mereka kenal seorang artis itu.

"Tolong tenang semuanya!" kata Sasuke yang merasa orang-orang didepannya tidak mendengar perkataan Ayanya.

"..." semua langsung diam, dan keadaan menjadi hening seketika.

Kesempatan untuk Fugaku kembali bicara dengan sedikit pengarahan pada anggota-anggota di perusahaan Uchiha Corp ini.

.

.

2 jam sudah, mulai besok dan seterusnya Sasuke lah yang akan menggantikan menjadi direktur di perusahaan ini.

"Ayah akan pulang sekarang Sasuke, kerjakan pekerjaan ini jangan sampai Ayah malu." Titip Ayahnya Fugaku sebelum pergi meninggalkan perusahaan.

"Iya Ayah." Jawab Sasuke dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Jawab Sasuke ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Apakah anda direktur baru disini?" tanya nya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat ke depannya.

"Perkenalkan tuan, nama saya Karin." Kata gadis itu yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris baru Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari HP I-phone nya.

Rupanya Sasuke sedang melihat social media yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tadi pagi menabrak seorang gadis dan gadis itu dicurigai seseorang yang disukai Sasuke. Saat dilihat kebawahnya, social media twitter miliknya banyak fans-fans nya yang mengatakan :

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku sebagai fans beratmu merasa kecewa dan terluka! Ternyata kau pria yang kami puja-puja sudah memiliki kekasih!" isi pesan twitter yang dikirimkan fans nya pada Sasuke.

Ternyata berita itu langsung tersebar, bahkan sekarang tidak satu fans-fans nya yang menyatakan kekecewaannya di status Facebook dan Twitter miliknya.

Dengan gemas karena berita tersebut Sasuke membuka twitternya kembali dan menuliskan status : "Isu tadi pagi yang kalian dengar itu **Kekekliruan **jadi jangan ada yang percaya!". Isi status yang Sasuke tulis di kolom twitter nya yang sudah berubah menjadi 900K itu. Rupanya 100K lainnya meng unfollow Sasuke mungkin karena merasa kesal.

"Mendokusai." Gumam Sasuke, sekarang ia beralih pada Facebooknya.

590 pesan, 1099 permintaan pertemanan dan 800 pemberitahuan yang belum Sasuke buka karena ia telat 2 hari.

Sasuke segera membuka isi pesan yang paling atas dan paling baru.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apakah berita tersebut benar? Tentang kau bersama seorang gadis?" isi pesan itu.

"Tidak, itu bohong." Balas Sasuke.

"Yokatta, oh iya sekarang tumben sekali kau on di Facebookmu?" tanya nya lagi dalam pesan Facebook.

"Hn. Sedang bosan." Balas Sasuke dan langsung menutup pesan tersebut.

Ia segera mengalihkan pada dinding beranda Facebooknya, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. "BAGI SEMUA PENGGEMARKU AKU PINTA PADA KALIAN SEMUA AGAR TIDAK SALAH PAHAM ATAS KEJADIAN YANG ADA DI STATUS MEDIA SOCIAL LAINNYA, KARENA ITU SEMUA KEKELIRUAN BUKAN BENAR! KALAU KALIAN MEMANG PENGGEMAR SETIAKU HARUSNYA KALIAN LEBIH PERCAYA PADAKU BUKAN PADA SOCIAL MEDIA! FACEBOOK INI BENAR MILIK UCHIHA SASUKE!" isi status yang Sasuke tulis dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Banyak orang yang menandai Sasuke saat ia meng upload fotonya tadi bersama Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengirim pesannya.

"Wah ternyata Sasuke-_san_ seorang artis? Aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang ^_^, bisakah kau meng konfirmasi pertemanan kita?" isi pesan dari Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_ berkas ini disimpan dimana?" tanya Karin merasa diabaikan.

"Di meja saja." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Baiklah." Ucap Karin mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang bingung karena isi pesan Sakura yang memintanya untuk mengkonfirmasi, sedangkan pertemanan dan permintaannya masih meluap-luap tidak tertahankan. 333Rb orang yang mengikuti Sasuke, dan sekarang ditambah Sakura yang ingin di konfirmasi oleh Sasuke.

Saat dilihat pertemannya, seandainya Sasuke mengahapus salah satunya pasti fans Sasuke akan sangat kecewa. Karena bingung ia lebih memilih meng hapus Facebook reall yang satunya lagi agar bisa menerima Sakura sebagai temannya.

Facebook Sasuke yang satunya lagi itu sudah lama dibuatnya sehingga orang yang mengikutinya sudah sampai milyaran lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Seandainya Facebook satunya tidak penuh dengan pertemannya dan permintaan pertemannya pasti Sasuke akan meminta Sakura untuk menambahkan pertemanan pada yang satunya. Tapi karena sekarang dua-duanya sudah penuh dan yang satu lagi sudah full tinggal ini yang tersisa terpaksa Sasuke harus menghapus Facebook reall pertamanya.

Tak lama kemudian pemberitahuan terus ada yang masuk ternyata dalam beberapa menit 1880 orang telah menyukai status Sasuke dan 390 mengomentari status Sasuke yang isinya setuju.

TING

Pesan masuk, segera dilihatnya ternyata dari Sakura.

"Wah kau sudah mengkonfirmasinya dengan cepat, aku kira kau sedang tidak aktif." Isi pesan yang dikirimkan Sakura.

"Hn. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan pada publik ketika aku mengaktifkan Facebook ini dan yang satunya, agar tidak terlalu banyak yang mengetahuinya." Balas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya... aku lihat di Facebook mu, sekarang kau sedang menjalani pekerjaan baru sebagai direktur di Uchiha Corp ya?" tanya Sakura didalam pesan.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Wah... kalau begitu beruntung tadi aku bisa bersama anda Sasuke-_san_." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Berhentilah menyebut namaku dengan kata _san_ aku tak suka! Kalau kau ada waktu temui aku di taman Konoha pukul 5 sore." Kata Sasuke segera menekan tombol enter di HP nya.

"Baik. Kau sedang aktif dimana Sasuke-_kun_? Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan _kun_? Aku terima ajakanmu dengan senang hati ^_^." Balas Sakura.

"Di kantor, di hp. Bagus." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Haruno Sakura Off 2 menit yang lalu.

Sasuke mendengus tanpa sadar. Ia jadi heran sendiri, kenapa ia bisa begitu dekat dengan seorang gadis yang notebane baru ditemuinya karena sebuah kejadian. Sebenarnya sudah banyak ribuan gadis yang meminta Sasuke menjadi pacarnya, tapi itu semua Sasuke tolak karena ia percaya akan takdir dari Tuhan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin menerima juga, karena manager dan pihak Sasuke Uchiha lebih keras untuk melarang Sasuke berhubungan dengan seorang gadis.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, saatnya Sasuke pulang kembali menuju rumah tapi sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji akan bertemu Sakura di taman Konoha.

.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sasuke sambil turun dari motornya ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang tengah duduk santai dibangku taman.

"Emmm... 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Aku terlambat 6 menit rupanya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Oh, iya Sasuke-_kun_ untuk apa anda mengajak saya kemari?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hanya untuk mengahbiskan waktu bersamamu." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

BLUSH

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Haha kau sedang bercanda bukan? Bagaimana kalau pacar mu mencari keberadaanmu?" tanya Sakura kikuk, karena merasa malu Sakura tidak menyebutkan anda lagi saat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Dengar Sakura, aku belum pernah mempunyai kekasih 12 tahun terakhir. Jadi tidak akan ada wanita yang menggangu kehidupanku." Ketus Sasuke sedikit merasa marah.

"..." Sakura bungkam. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada laki-laki didepannya.

"..." hening sejenak, mereka berdua sama-sama bingug.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku harus pulang ke panti asuhan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, gomen." Kata Sakura canggung.

Tapi sebelum pergi tangan Sasuke menahannya. "Kau mencoba menghindar dariku bukan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Tidak. Sungguh, aku ingin pulang karena sekarang sudah pukul 6. Sebentar lagi malam, aku bisa dimarahi bila aku telat kembali ke panti." Jelas Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah tinggal dipanti." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ma-maksud mu?" tanya Sakura terbelalak.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sebuah apartemen, mulai besok bawa baju-baju mu ke apartemen. Dan jangan bilang pada siapapun bahwa apartemen itu pemberian dariku! Ingat!" tegas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk berbinar. "Kalau begitu arigatou gozaimasu." Kata Sakura membungkuk.

"Tidak usah begitu. Sekarang kau akan aku antar pulang?" tawar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ka-kalau tidak merepotkan." Kata Sakura menunduk malu.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Sasuke langsung bangkit menuju motornya.

Sakura hanya menunduk karena ia bingung dan tidak percaya bisa bersanding apalagi jalan bersama seorang artis terkenal.

.

.

"Sakura! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya seorang wanita berambut cream dengan dada yang besar.

"A-aku-" perkataa Sakura dilanjut Sasuke.

"Kami ada keperluan. Saya Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri sebelum ditanyakan.

"E-eh.. anak muda kau itu seorang aktor terkenal di Konoha? Benarkah itu?" tanya wanita itu berbinar.

"BUKAN! Dia hanya orang biasa!" sela Sakura.

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oh.. Bibi kira kau seorang aktor yang sering dibicarakan di TV." Kata wanita itu mendengus pelan.

"..." hening sejenak.

"Kalau begitu mau mampir terlebih dulu?" ajak wanita itu.

"Kurasa iya, Bibi aku belum tau nama mu." Ingat Sasuke.

"Oh, nama Bibi Tsunade Senju Sasuke." Kata wanita bernama Tsunade tersebut disertai senyuman.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis juga.

Setelah melihat kedalam, hati Sasuke yang dingin merasa ter iris karena kepedihan hidup anak-anak yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang tua nya. Mau yang berpisah dan ditinggal mati.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan seorang gadis sepantarannya berambut cream menghampiri Sasuke dan Bibi Tsunade.

"Ibu Tsunade, ada yang harus aku bicarakan." Kata Sakura takut.

"Bicarakan? Apa itu Sakura?" tanya balik Tsunade.

"Aku rasa jangan disini." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, Ino tolong ajak bicara Sasuke." Perintah Bibi Tsunade pada gadis cream yang sepertinya sahabat Sakura.

.

"Emm,,, anda Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn." Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Benarkah? Apakah anda aktor Konoha? Kenapa anda bisa ada disini? Apa hubungan anda dengan Sakura? Bagaimana bisa anda berhenti menjadi seorang aktor? Apakah itu semua karena Sakura? Oh, iya dan Sakura akan pergi ia bilang pergi bersama anda? Apakah kalian berdua akan menikah?" Ino terus memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bisakah kau bertanya satu pertanyaan? Kau tahu, aku tidak biasa ditanya sebanyak itu." Ketus Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai satu-satu. Pertama, apakah anda aktor yang terkenal di Konoha?" tanya Ino memulai lagi.

"Hn. Asal kau jangan banyak bicara." Jawab Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk berbinar. "Kenapa anda bisa disini?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hei-hei kita sudah berjanji anda harus menjawab semuanya karena aku memberikan pertanyaan satu-satu." Gerutu Ino.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi. Dan jangan sebut janji, kau membuat keputusan sepihak, untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan membosankan sedangkan aku kesini untuk ber istirahat sebentar menunggu Sakura." Gerutu Sasuke balik.

"Hehe gomen, kalian menunggu ku lama. Ibu Tsunade sudah mengijinkan aku untuk ikut bersama Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didekat Ino.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura yang sedang menenteng baju-baju dan alat-alat lainnya.

"Kami pamit semuanya. Sayonara, aku akan mengunjungi panti asuhan ini." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika sampai didepan, Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ia hanya membawa sebuah motor bukan mobil. Sasuke juga menggerutui sendirinya karena tidak membawa mobil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ apakah cukup?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn. Cukupkan saja." Jawab Sasuke setengah ragu.

Akhirnya setelah dipaksakan cukup, barang-barang Sakura bisa juga dibereskan.

.

.

Mereka berdua melenggang pergi bersama motor ninja Sasuke.

'Kenapa hari ini begitu aneh? Kuso! Harusnya aku mendatangi konferensi pers di acara TV .. , kenapa aku lupa.' Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Wah wah.. anak muda jaman sekarang, nekat membawa sebuah motor untuk pindah rumah." Kata dua nenek-nenek yang kebetulan melewati SasuSaku.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka." Ketus Sasuke sambil membawa koper Sakura untuk memasuki apartemen.

"Apartemen pesananku." Kata Sasuke pada pelayan.

"No. 239?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Hn. Berapa kodenya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"25709 Sasuke-_san_." Kata pelayan itu dengan nada pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Hn. Arigatou." Kata Sasuke dan melenggang pergi.

"Sumimasen." Kata Sakura pada pelayan.

"Douzo." Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan.

.

"Wah besar sekali!" pekik Sakura kagum.

"Hn. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, diapartemenku yang sekarang aku berikan menjadi apartemenmu. Ingat, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi tapi kalau kau membutuhkan ku hubungi saja aku di Facebook. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya aku mengerti." Kata Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi kau sekarang akan pergi kemana?" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku akan mendatangi konferensi pers." Jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku tidak tau password ini!" panggil Sakura sebelum Sasuke menjauh.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke sambil berbalik kearah Sakura dan mengasihkan kertas yang diberikan pelayan.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sakura menunduk malu.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke dan sekarang ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura.

"Walau dingin, tapi ia mempunyai sisi hangat juga." Gumam Sakura sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

**TBC**

_Terusan_

Untukmu Sasuke, kau akan mendapat masalah dan lontaran pertanyaan dan pernyataan pedas dari fans mu saat dikonferensi pers nanti :

"_Sasuke-san apakah gossip tentang hubungan anda dengan seorang gadis berambut pink itu benar?" tanya beberapa wartawan saat Sasuke turun dari mobil pribadinya bersama dengan manager._

"_Tidak. Itu semua hanyalah kesalah pahaman, dia hanya gadis yang aku tabrak dan sebagai manusiawi aku menolongnya." Jawab Sasuke singkat disertai senyuman._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun apakah kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan gadis pink yang dibicarakan di social media?" tanya fans nya saat Sasuke membuka twitter, ribuan pertanyaan sama diajukan beberapa fans nya._

"_Tidak itu semua bohong." Balas Sasuke._

_._

"_Aku menyesal pernah menjadi fans mu dan mengagumimu kalau sekarang kau sudah mempunyai kekasih!" amuk beberapa fans di Facebook nya._

"_Itu semua bohong, kalian tidak mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya." Jelas Sasuke dengan balasan kata-kata._

"_Sasuke-kun kami marah sebagai fans mu!" balas nya lagi._

"_Haaah bisa gila kalau mereka menuntutku seperti ini!" geramnya._

_**Haah akhirnya beres juga fic ini, ini fic tiba-tiba muncul aja dikepala author. Karena ngga mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan jadi author cantumin aja ke ^_^**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu buat readers yang sudah setia dengan storu-story buatan author... oh, iya dan satu lagi makasih buat temen-temen chat author di inbox. Terlebih buat #eagleonyx (ele ;p), #Cherryma, dan #NamikazeRenaldi. Mereka bertiga menyemangati author dalam buat fanfic...**_

_**Tak banyak berkata**_

"**Arigatou Gozaimashita"**__


End file.
